


Nocturnal

by saintsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, M/M, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/pseuds/saintsammy
Summary: Benny finds something perplexing in Sam's sock drawer.





	Nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Ship Creation Challenge round 11 on Tumblr. [Find Sam's special toy here!](https://bad-dragon.com/products/nocturne) Link NSFW!

Benny had no idea what this pearly pink thing in Sam’s sock drawer was.

A sculpture? He wasn’t an art person by any means but this thing felt different. Secret. It was sequestered away in the back of a sock drawer after all. Maybe Sam forgot it was there since he specifically asked Benny for a warm pair of socks as they read together in the bunker’s library.

The thing was long, made of some slightly squishy material, maybe ten inches in length and the top curved downward to the wide base due to its own weight. Spikes jutted out of the base on one side and it had two swells in the middle, the smaller one near the top. He could barely fit his fist around the rounded part near the base it was so thick. The top came to a capped point that looked vaguely familiar... _oh._

Looking at the whole picture, the object resembled a fantastical version of a phallus.

_It was a sex toy._

If Benny could blush, his cheeks would be on fire right now. He knew Sam had a few toys kept closely guarded from Dean finding them and wondered why this one wasn’t hidden better. They talked a little bit about their sexual habits, about past partners and masturbation when this thing between them started. Taking it slow, as Sam said, since they hadn’t done more than what could be done with mouths and hands. This toy was kept away from the others and Benny could kind of see why. It was huge. Bigger than what could plausibly fit in the average human body’s orifices.

He bit his lip, thinking of Sam’s pretty mouth and the tight pink hole between his legs he’d only licked and fingered so far. Tried not to imagine Sam impaled on this monstrosity, maybe riding it on his bed, hands clutching at the sheets as it cleaved him open. Long, tan thighs trembling the longer he rode it. Tossing his head back with a cry as he worked the second swell (knot, Benny’s mind supplied helpfully) inside and coming with a creamy spurt over his own belly.

Benny stroked the toy from tip to base, testing its surface. His own cock swelled in his jeans and he palmed himself absently, still lost in the fantasy of Sam fucking himself silly on this behemoth of a dildo.

Which is why he didn’t notice Sam in the doorway, watching him with wide eyes.

They stared at each other a moment before talking at the same time.

“What in the blue hell is this?”

“You weren’t supposed to see it yet!”

“It’s a-?” “Dildo,” Sam finished, cheeks as red as Benny’s would have been. “It’s a dildo.”

“I can see that,” Benny waved it in Sam’s direction, its hefty silicone weight bobbing obscenely. “What is it supposed to be? It doesn’t look like any of the ones you have.”

“There’s this company. They make sex toys modeled after creatures. For fun. But they didn’t have anything really vampire related so I thought...fang. It’s called an Enderfang.”

Benny eyed the toy he was still holding. He stroked it again thoughtfully. “You know vampire dicks are just like human ones.”

“Yes.”

“Do you...wish mine was a little more, I dunno, exciting?”

“No!” Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “I wanted to surprise you with a little strip tease, maybe some play tine with that,” he nodded at the dildo. “But I ordered the wrong size because it’s fucking enormous!”

“I’ll say,” Benny grinned at Sam, who was still red-cheeked, “Got a thing for big sizes?”

“Well, you’re not small.” Sam kissed him, hand rubbing against Benny’s crotch.

“How ‘bout we stretch you out a bit before you try it, hmm?” They sat on the bed, the toy bobbing between them.

“Want your socks on?”

“Uh-huh. My feet are still cold.” Sam slung his legs over Benny’s lap, letting him slip the thick socks over his elegantly arched feet. He pressed two kisses to the inside of Sam’s thighs after he pulled his sweatpants down and off. Sam hauled him in for a kiss. “What do you want me to do?”

Benny thumbed his cheek. “Wanna see your mouth stretched around this thing first.”

“Mmm.” Sam grabbed the bottle of lube he hid under the pillow. He wiggled down the bed until he was on his stomach, head poised over Benny’s lap as he situated the toy.

“Lick it, get it nice an’ wet.”

Sam’s pink tongue darted out and swiped over the toy’s head. A jolt of heat worked its way down Benny’s spine, pooling in his groin. Sam was really good with his mouth. They’d had plenty of practice on each other, neither wanting to rush the other into something when they weren’t ready.

“Open wide, sweetheart.” He guided the slick toy between Sam’s lips, his other hand squeezing Sam’s ass cheek playfully. All the running and yoga Sam did gave him a firm, perky butt that was often hidden in baggy jeans and sweats. A damn shame, Benny thought as he rubbed slick fingers over Sam’s tight hole as Sam’s mouth was stuffed full of silicone.

“Would love to see you take a cock in each hole but I ain’t big on sharin’,” he said, pushing his thumb inside Sam, “Maybe this could be our solution. Stick this thing on the wall; make you ride it while I take your mouth. Or vice-versa.”

Sam moaned around his mouthful. The tip of the toy made a bulge in his flushed cheek that Benny couldn’t resist stroking. His head bobbed in Benny’s lap, nudging the base of the dildo against Benny’s own neglected cock, trapped in his jeans. He could wait.

“Alright?”

Sam gave him thumbs up, his other hand stroking the thicker knot on the toy. Benny pushed more fingers inside of him, hooking them so he could press against Sam’s sweet spot. Tight, slick, hot, he imagined sinking into that heat while Sam’s mouth was full. Sam pulled off of the dildo with a groan.

“Open your pants.”

Benny obeyed and Sam pushed his cock against the toy, big hand wrapped around both.

“Mmf,” Sam took Benny into the delicious suction of his mouth, one hand still on the toy and the other between his own legs, as Benny twisted his fingers a little harder. He nudged Sam’s hand away and jerked him off with rough pulls until Sam shuddered through a full-body orgasm. He never broke rhythm, even when he painted the sheets with streaks of come.

Benny bit his own lip, hips wanting to thrust up into Sam’s mouth. But Sam surprised him by taking him to the hilt and Benny was done for.

Sam pulled him down onto the bed for another kiss, lips flushed pink and a little puffy, and pushed the dildo out of the way so they could stretch out.

“Good?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Benny was still a little dazed, the taste of his own release from Sam’s kiss on his lips, “Unexpected but fun.”

“Kind of wanna see you take it, too.”

“Oh, sugar. Anything you’d like,” Benny poked at the toy’s squishy surface, “Not that it’d be a chore for me or anything.”

Sam laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
